


nomin au // surfing for beginners

by jaeminomin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, confident!Jaemin, hes also whipped, i miss hyuck, idk how surfing works, jeno has a phobia of water, jeno lost a bet, nomin, popular nana, shy!jeno, surfer!jaemin, this is so much cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 12:59:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeminomin/pseuds/jaeminomin
Summary: jeno lost a bet to his friends and has to take surfing lessons now.he wanted to ditch it all when the school’s heart throb and jeno’s crush na jaemin came up to him, excitedly telling him that he can’t wait to teach him tomorrow.the problem?jeno has a phobia of water.





	nomin au // surfing for beginners

**Author's Note:**

> hii! :)  
> the clip of nana surfing basically gave all nanazens a new will in life so this happened.  
> i hope you enjoy it x

'jeno, i told you you could never finish three pizzas coated in honey, that combination is bound to make you throw up.'

hyuck cackled at a pouting jeno, the older boy crossing his arms in annoyance.

'listen, i like honey...i didn't know it would betray me like this!'

'whatever hyung, you still lost the bet so it's our turn to have some fun now!'

chenle giggled, arms wrapped around an evilly smiling jisung.  
they were currently in the cafeteria, a bunch of loud students around them as they recalled their yesterday evening, spent by phone pranks, ordering pizza and resulting in jeno being bent over the toilet while four of his best friends were laughing at him and only one of them, mark, was actually caring and helping.  
jeno looked at them anxiously, mark scratching his neck in half anticipation, half nervousness upon the reaction of his best friend.  
hyuck and renjun just mischievously looked at each other, before renjun spoke up.

'well, we...booked you something...fun!'  
renjun started and jeno could feel dread in his stomach.

'w-what?'his voice came out shaky, expecting everything from the devils he called his friends.

they all looked at each other and as if trained, mark raised his hand, counting down to to one with his fingers and suddenly all of them shouted:

'surfing lessons!!!'

half of the cafeteria turned around at the noise, but jeno could care less.  
the black-haired boy's face turned white at the news and he could feel how he started sweating.  
his heart raced at the mere thought of being near water.  
jeno had an immense phobia of the beach and the sea since he was a child.  
nothing could bring him into the scary wetness and with a pleading face, he looked up at his friends, only mark seeming to look a bit guilty.

'guys, p-please no-'

jeno's voice came out weak and shaky but it seemed to have no effect.

'i'm sorry jen, but a bet is a bet!'

'i have a phobia of water!'

'and jisung has a phobia of clowns and you still made him enter a haunted circus themed haunted house when you won against him.  
injunie has a phobia of spiders but you still forced him to hold one at the zoo.  
mark has a phobia of-'

'okay okay, i get it!'

jeno interrupted donghyuck with a sigh.

'i was a horrible friend and i am sorry!  
but please, i will do everything else beside that, just-'

'hi!'

jeno's eyes widened and he whipped around.

standing there was na jaemin, brightly smiling at him.  
many had turned towards jeno's table, eyes following the school's heart throb in admiration as he approached their table and jeno could do nothing but just stare.  
his friends, who knew about the older boy's helpless crush on the handsome younger only snickered quietly as jeno stuttered out a quiet 'h-hello.'

'so...i heard you all shouting about the surfing lessons.'

jaemin's smooth voice made jeno swoon, the younger still having that handsome smile on his face as he looked at the others at the table.  
jeno cleared his voice.

'oh about t-that, it's a misunderstanding, i won't-'

'i can't wait to teach you!'

jaemin excitedly clapped his hands.  
jeno's mouth fell open.

'you WHAT?'

jaemin just giggled adorably in response, , a few girls squeaking after seeing that.

'my dad runs the place, silly!  
he told me someone from our school will be coming tomorrow and when he told me your name, i made sure i would get the lessons tomorrow!'

jeno felt like fainting.  
what did he do to deserve this?  
let alone he could somehow go into the water, he would never be able to spend several hours with na jaemin and that beautiful smile of his, his heart was failing him now after five minutes already.

'j-jaemin, i really-'

but jaemin was called by one of his friends and quickly ruffled through jeno's hair, winking at him and making so many students around them whistle loudly, jeno turning bright red.

'see you tomorrow, no-ya!'

with that, the pretty boy turned around and left the cafeteria with his friends, everyone immediately talking in hushed whispers after he left.  
jeno sank on his chair again, still looking like a tomato while he tried to calm his heart.  
he glared at his friends.

'did you know about this??'

hyuck who only now stopped laughing and was wiping his tears away answered:

'we knew his dad ran that place but did we know he would be the one teaching you? no.'

jeno frustratedly pulled at his hair.

'i'm going to make the biggest fool out of myself in front of him, i'm gonna cry.'

he slammed his head on the table, renjun comfortingly putting a hand on his back.

'yeah...you probably will.'

jeno slowly raised his head only to glare at renjun who just broke out in laughter again.

'hey hyung?'

jisung softly spoke to his friend, a comforting tone in his voice.  
jeno hopefully looked up at him, a hopeful look on his face as he expected some words of encouragement from the youngest.

'does that mean jaemin hyung is going to be shirtless tomorrow?'

a loud shriek and an even louder bang on the table rang through the cafeteria, followed by immense laughter.

 

\---

'are you there yet?'

'i'm just entering the surf area now.'

jeno was walking, his beach bag in one hand and his phone in the other.  
hyuck was on the other line, his voice giggly as he asked:

'this is going to be so funny!'

'i hate you all, i hate you all, i hate you al- oh my god.'

jeno was grumpily walking towards the surfing house when he saw him.  
jaemin was standing there, laughing happily as he was talking to some other teenagers.  
he had red swimming shorts on just like the others, indicating that it was their uniform.  
he was also wearing a white shirt and jeno didn't know whether to feel disappointed or relieved.  
he didn't have much time to think about that though as one of the other boys went to teach a young girl and he swiftly took off his shirt as he waved goodbye.  
so jaemin would actually be shirtless at some point. damn.

'hyuckie, i can't do it.'

'jeno, what do you mean, you have to!'

'no no, i really can't! he's standing there and he just looks so- oh my god, he saw me, he's coming oh my god i'm gonna pass out-' 

'jeno-'

but the older boy hang up on his best friend as his eyes met jaemin's.  
the younger boy's smile widened upon seeing him and he quickly jogged up to him

'jeno! you're here!'

jeno forced an awkward smile on his face as he tried to calm his heart.

'i'm...here.'

jaemin softly looked at him, making jeno's stomach twist and turn as he tried to not blush.

'let's go and choose some boards and let you put your stuff away, hm?'

jeno just nodded and shakily followed the younger boy into the little house on the side.

'you change your clothes in here, meanwhile i will get us our boards.  
do you want to have a malibu, a gun or a funboard?'

jaemin expectantly looked at him only to be met with the biggest confusion on jeno's face.

'huh?'  
'oh you...you know nothing about surfing?'

jaemin surprisedly looked at him and jeno slowly shook his head, nervous again.  
but jaemin only shook his head and smiled.

'that's fine, we'll get there, longboards it is!  
as long as you can swim!'  
jaemin laughed loudly and exited the room.

jeno's forced smile disappeared immediately and he sank down on a bench.

'yeah...swimming...'

 

\---

 

jeno hesitantly stepped into the main room again, his shirt still on and some blue shorts on to see jaemin on his phone, two very large boards leaning on the wall next to him.  
when he entered, jaemin looked up and grinned, putting his phone aside.

'ready to go, surfer boy...are you okay, you look kinda green in your face.'

jeno had looked outside and had seen the sea, its waves crashing against the shore and he felt nothing short of intimidated, nausea cursing through his body.

'sure, i'm o-okay, i-'

jeno's voice was high-pitched and at seeing jaemin's perplexed face he tried to calm down.

'can we just go...very slow?'

jaemin comfortingly put his hand on jeno's arm.

'it's all up to your liking, we can go as slow as you want, jen.'

he gently smiled at the older, making jeno return a shaky one back before both boys took their boards and made their way over to the sea.  
jeno felt like his legs were turning heavier with every step he took and when he reached the water, he felt like crying.  
the sound of the waves and the wide sea made him shake from bottom to top and he closed his eyes as he breathed in and tried to compose himself.  
he didn't succeed though as, when he opened his eyes, jaemin's shirt was off and jeno was met with the younger boy's slim waist and toned stomach, making him gasp and turn around immediately, face bright red.  
jaemin just chuckled and winked at him when he met his eyes, making jeno even more flustered.  
the older boy quickly took off his shirt as well and looked down.  
he missed the affectionate glance of the younger boy and soon enough, jaemin snapped out of it, ordering them to start with a kind voice.

the two boys stayed at the very beginning at first, jaemin showing jeno simple positions on the board on the sand.  
it was fun and both boys were laughing a lot, jeno easing up as jaemin made sure to make him feel comfortable.  
but when jaemin announced that it was time to step into the water, jeno's smile immediately disappeared.

'are you s-sure? we can just keep making these positions-'

'jen, it's just lying down and kneeling, i think you got the hang of it by now.'

jaemin chuckled and jeno sighed, defeatedly moving towards the water.  
but he knew he couldn't do it when he saw a huge wave crashing down not far from where he knew they would be surfing soon and with his heart almost in his shorts, he turned towards jaemin, ready to tell him about his fears.

but the handsome boy was currently occupied as two girls had approached him, all giggly and way too close for jeno's liking.  
jaemin was kindly smiling at them but jeno was annoyed, especially when one of the girls put her hand on jaemin's biceps and shrieked:

'oppa is so handsome!'

jeno was fuming and he stepped forward, cautiously tapping jaemin's shoulder.

'j-jaemin i-'

'oppa, can you please take a picture with us?'

the other girl interrupted jeno and the older boy glared at her, shocked at their pathetic behaviour.  
even jaemin looked kind of surprised but he just briefly looked at jeno as he answered:

'no-ya, please go into the water already, i'll be there in a second.'

jeno stomped away.  
he couldn't believe this.  
of course he was jealous as he had the biggest crush on jaemin since middle school but what made him angry was how he didn't even care what he wanted to say.  
without thinking, jeno laid down on the board and angrily began paddling into the sea, not caring how far he got, too deep in thoughts.  
that was until he suddenly stopped, noticing how far in he already was and panic began seeping through him, his heart beating in a racing speed.  
he carefully looked around and saw the shore very far away, jaemin still talking to the girls and not even looking at him and jeno could feel tears building up in his eyes.  
he felt like he couldn't breathe and he didn't know what to do.  
he couldn't just stay like that though as he could feel himself drifting further and further away, so he tried to sit up at least.  
but the board was way too shaky, making jeno almost fall off and resulting in him letting out a loud panicked shriek.  
that caught jaemin's attention, who turned around and the younger boy's eyes widened as he saw how far jeno already was.

'yo, jeno! why are you so far away, come back!'

suddenly, jaemin noticed the pure panic in jeno's face and his face fell.

jeno's lips were wobbling and the first tears fell as he anxiously whimpered out:

'j-jaemin- nana please! i can't swim, i have a phobia of water, i'm so scared jaeminnie, i- oh my god-'

jeno screamed loudly as a wave washed over him and jaemin's heart stopped when only an empty board appeared again.  
seconds after, a spluttering jeno surfaced only to sink down again.

'n..n-ana-'

jeno tried his best to stay up but he always dived down again, the older boy looking terrified.  
jaemin didn't hesitate one second, diving into the sea and swimming as quickly as he could to where the other boy was struggling.  
jeno felt like his lungs were full of water, him having swallowed tons of it as he moved his entire body to stay afloat, panic the only thing occupying his mind.  
so when he dived under the water again and appeared up again with loud coughs and he could feel arms softly wrapping around his waist, he lost it.  
the older boy kicked and tossed around, loud shouts leaving his raspy throat as he tried to free himself, resulting in him and whatever was strongly clinging to him to drown again.  
the other force brought them up again and jeno could hear a soft voice talking to him but the boy was in midst of a panic attack, nothing reaching him.

jaemin was desperate as nothing seemed to snap jeno out of it.  
at this rate, both of them would drown so jaemin did the only thing that came to his mind.  
he said a soft sorry to the still tossing boy in front of him and pressed his lips on jeno's, making the older boy immediately freeze in his arms.  
jaemin didn't move away and used his chance to gently guide jeno to sit on the surfboard again.  
after he successfully lifted him up on there, he softly moved away, jeno's eyes still closed.  
the boy opened them slowly and he looked at the smiling younger one in shock.

'y-you, i-'

'yeah. i'm sorry, but you weren't responding and i had to do something, because i didn't really plan to die today.'

jaemin chuckled.  
he was still swimming in between jeno's legs on the surfboard, a light blush on his face.  
jeno on the other hand couldn't believe what just happened.  
that he almost died didn't matter to him anymore, the only thing important to him right now was how soft na jaemin's lips felt on his.

'you k-kissed me.'

'i indeed did.'

'how?'

jaemin raised one eyebrow and moved closer to his face.

'you want me to demonstrate again or...?'

jeno squealed and tried to move away, making the board flip and jeno panic as he clung unto jaemin, wrapping his legs around the younger boy.  
jaemin quickly held him, giggling as he held both of them over water, the sea basically a second home to him.

'can you tell me why the hell you wanted to take surfing lessons when you can't even swim and have a waterphobia?'

jaemin incredulously asked him as he stroked jeno's sides to calm the anxious boy down.

'i...lost a bet to my friends.  
i never ever agreed on this.'

jaemin pouted playfully.

'aw man and here i thought i was the reason.'

jeno's eyes widened.

'well, technically you still a-are.  
the only reason i actually ended up coming was because of...you.'

jaemin's eyes lit up and a bright grin found its way on his face.

'facing your biggest fear because of me?  
oh my god, how romantic!'

jeno snorted and slapped jaemin's chest.

'don't flatter yourself that much, na!my friends w-wouldn't have let me not come anyways.'

jaemin just intensely looked at him, a fond smile on his face.

'okay and why exactly did you decide to give all of us a heart attack and swim so far away mr. i-can't-swim?'  
jeno just pouted and looked behind jaemin, the younger boy's face too close for his liking.  
with a tiny voice, he answered:

'i didn't know...and you seemed...occupied already.'

he didn't get a response from the other so he reluctantly looked at jaemin's face to see him sporting the brightest grin on his face.

'were you jealous of the girls, nono?'

jeno coughed and turned red again.

'i, what...no? i- why would i-'

'can i kiss you?'

'huh?'

jeno actually felt his heart stopping after jaemin's soft question and if he would be standing right now instead of clinging to jaemin's waist with his arms around the younger's neck, he is sure his legs would have gave up by now.

jaemin just pouted and answered:

'you are just so so adorable oh my god.  
i wanna kiss you and never stop because of how weak you make my heart.'

'w-what are you talking about, i don't u-understand-'

'jeno, i like you. a lot.  
why else would i volunteer to teach you?  
always sit near you in class and choose you as my partner in p.e.?  
no offense, but it definitely isn't because of your skills, you actually suck at basketball.  
i've liked you ever since you accidentally spilled your milk over my shirt and started crying.  
one day after, you came to me with a newly bought version of the exact same shirt.  
you are so precious and just too much for my feelings.  
you also treat me normally, i love that.  
others treat me like i'm a celebrity, but with you i'm just normal na jaemin.'

jeno was at a loss for words, he couldn't believe anything that was happening right now.  
as his mind was on blank, he just said the first thing that came to his mind.

'i love just normal na jaemin.'

jaemin broke out into the most adorable giggle and moved closer to jeno's face.

'i'm very glad.'

he quietly whispered and jeno's eyes fluttered shut as could feel jaemin moving closer and closer.  
very gently, jaemin's lips met his again and jeno's heart made jumps as he kissed back.  
the older boy tightened his hold on the pretty boy and deepened the kiss, jaemin softly coaxing his mouth open, making jeno sigh happily.

jaemin quickly pulled away to whisper:

'don't freak out.'

before jeno even had time to react, jaemin's lips were on his again, opening the older boy's mouth once again and suddenly, jeno could feel himself sinking under water again, making him squeal into the younger one's mouth as he tightly clung on him.  
jaemin's hands were calming him down as he comfortingly rubbed circles into his hips as they kept on kissing.  
jeno tried to focus purely on the other boy's mouth as he could feel his heart calming down and he just felt completely content and at ease, even though he was surrounded by his biggest fear.  
suddenly, the water was calming, just brushing past them and peacefully isolating them from everything that could bother them.  
shortly after, both boys came up again, catching their breaths as they smiled at each other.

'how was it?'

jaemin gasped out, a sparkle in his eyes.

jeno just grinned and pecked his lips quickly.

'incredible.’

jaemin dives in for another kissed when jeno pulled away.

‘can we please go back now though, that was enough water adventures for today.'

jaemin chuckled lovingly and moved jeno on his back as they swam back, the board left for one of his friends to bring later.  
on their way back, jeno couldn't stop himself pressing little kisses on the younger's neck, making jaemin giggle happily.

'so...wanna grab something to eat after this?'

jaemin cheekily turned his head towards him.

jeno just grinned back, teasing back.

'so...wanna date?'

what he didn't expect was jaemin actually answering.

'gladly.'

jeno's eyes widened and he stuttered:

'i- i mean really? we-'

'-arrived.'

jaemin let jeno stand in the water as he smiled at him.  
jeno just stared back before breaking into a smile as well.  
their hands intertwined and they walked back to the house to change and go to eat.

\---

'so, are we really dating now?'

'jen, babe, this is the fifth time you asked me this in ten minutes now, if you would finally finish changing, i could prove it to you with something other than a verbal response.'

'...on my way.'

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it!  
> it'd be so so nice to hear your opinion and i'd love for you to talk to me!
> 
> twitter always sees my ideas first so if you want you can follow me on there @jaeminomin :) x
> 
> much love!


End file.
